Wilted
by Dragenruler
Summary: /SasuSaku/ "You are nothing… remember that, for you are and may never be more than the young farm girl that her father sold to pay me." She loathed him for doing this to her, making her feel what she should not have felt.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N:**Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't**_my first language.

* * *

**Wilted**

**I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

Dangerous murky eyes pierced the limping man as his profound scowl deepened. The man had a perilous plea, making him grimace. It was useless; whatever speech the man wanted to present would not save his life.

He heard the man gulp as he bowed before him. Nothing would change his mind; this man did not follow the law! He sluggishly raised his hand and flicked his wrist in a command. The man gently rose but kept his head bowed.

"Monarch, I beg you-!" He coughed savagely, clawing at his throat as mottles of blood stained his hand. "I am already a dying man, spare me my life."

"Why?" He murmured his voice eerily calm as he lazily shifted his gaze towards the man's bloodied hand.

The man focus shifted from the Monarch to his hand as he descended onto his knees, trying to control his violent coughing. "Sire, I live next to the border of the Sand Country as a farmer." He gasped painfully, taking in as much air as his frail body could. "I am pleading, Sire, let my daughter be my replacement! She is worth much more than me."

"Why?" The Monarch repeated irritably.

The man grovelled mutely before he spoke. "I heard you need an heir, Sire. My daughter is only sixteen of age and is very fertile."

* * *

Fuchsia petals danced around high in the sky. The purple-red colour played feathery against inky-coloured crimson sky as the clouds rumbled against each other – creating a dark fiction that would cover the night's air soon.

Misty green eyes stared upwards, long slender fingers wrapped around the silky coat of the hazelnut horse. Her gloomy robes swept against the earth as she slowly followed her horse and _his _guards' midnight horse.

Her long tresses shielded het moist cheeks as she stared downwards. The exquisite red velveteen gown swept through the muddy road as her soaked slippers tapped silently intone with the hooves of the two dark horses.

"_It's not that bad…"_

His voice was rich, like honey sweetly dipped with the rare dark chocolate that only the King could afford. His ivory hair drooped shaggily around his shoulders as his creamy azure eyes stared straight ahead.

The young maiden snapped her head upwards, her emerald-coloured eyes shining with unshed tears as she brushed the dark coat of her new horse. "How do you know…?"

Her emerald-coloured eyes followed his every movement, narrowing from time to time. She knew when people lied to her; she could feel their auroras. Strange as it was, she was not ashamed of it and she was no witch.

She was just a young farm girl, barely even eighteen and she was to be wed. It had hurt when her father sold _her_to pay off all his debts, _a second wife_ to their '_lovable_' Monarch.

"Please milady, I know for I have been with the King for years to end." His breath shortened, pausing as he slowed the horse. "Now please, we need to hurry."

'_Milady'_her new name. She was neither queen nor majesty, just _milady._Her soul crumbled into thousands of shattered pieces as she took her steps slowly, savouring the last few minutes of freedom she had left.

_She did not want it._

For she was neither milady nor queen, she was just the simple farm girl who got sold. Her name would be forgotten for a mindless title that she did not want.

_Haruno Sakura…_

Her legal name would not be spoken by enchanted lips; _her_name would not be spoken by the tongues that she knew dearly, for she was now nothing more than the second wife to the Monarch. She would be known as second best from afar, nothing more than a bearer for the kings' children. His first wife was unable to conceive, and the Monarch needed an heir.

* * *

"_Sire, Milady Haruno has arrived!"_

* * *

Scarlet tresses fell lovingly around her small fragile shoulders, but yet she stood strong with her head held up high, struggling not to show weakness. Her burning ruby-coloured eyes narrowed disappointedly onto the small frame of Haruno Sakura.

Her sharp cheekbones made her look fearless as she scowled towards the new harlot that was standing cowardly in her palace. She casted her eyes highly, not trying to hide what she was feeling because not one would speak out of place.

She was the queen, not anyone _else_! No cipher of a farm girl would be able to put her sultry hands on the royal throne, not as long as she subsisted. Nobody would be worthy enough to abduct her Monarch from her.

Her fair crimson-coloured eyes stared directly into the enchanting emerald-green ones as the adolescent girl drooped over her knees, showing her respect towards her _queen_. Her long rosy hair fell loosely around her fragile body.

It was captivating from first sight. She was captured by gloomy, emerald-green eyes that discharged her feelings – her soul. She had plum, cherry lips that matched her radiant rosy-pink hair that dangled freely around her torso, framing her enchanting face.

She was one of the most bewitching creatures that the Queen had laid her eyes on and she was repulsed with her _beauty. _She loathed all who were more alluring than her for no one besides her beloved Monarch could be more beautiful than her. She had forbid it!

Bones rattled hungrily through her head as she scowled at the bewitching women – girl. Her lips dried from fear and her hands twitched endlessly against her dusky blue gown, fist clenched tightly into the soft velveteen.

"Haruno Sakura was it…?" Her voice was sharp; she could see that it slapped the girl awake, alerting her. It did not matter for it would all would end for the brittle young girl for she'd meet her end soon.

"Yes, Karin-sama" Her voice seemed just as soft and fragile as her body. Her scowl worsen, her lips twitched while her eyes narrowed into thin slits. Not one was allowed to call her by her legal name for she was noble, the _Queen_. Only the Monarch was allowed to call her by that name.

"That's milady to you and milord to the King! Hear that, no more mistakes! You are representing royalty!" She stilled as she inhaled some air, a menacing smirk tugged on her face, "You look barely eighteen, young lady, far too young for the King!"

She knew what fate she'd give this girl, her _Monarchs _second wife. A girl that was too alluring for a simple, meaningless world and too fragile for a life as a _second wife_.

Her posture portrayed her soul, her fragile heart. "You will answer to me only, you _will_do my bidding! For I am your Queen, the first wife to the King and you're just second." She whirled her head nonchalantly and flicked a finger; signalling to _her _kingdom what was to come.

Not one dared to opposed the Queen's wishes and Karin knew this wisely, knowing how to use it to her command. The poor, fragile girl had not a clue on what was to come her way and Karin smiled knowingly.

"You will not talk back to me or the King! You _will_be treated as a slave, being whipped and beaten, by my orders!" The young girl gulped as she tried not to shiver. "Now leave me, I will call on you tomorrow!"

Haruno – soon to be _Uchiha_– scrambled over her feet as she stumbled onto the cold ground. Murky boulders pinched into her hands as it scratched at her red gown. Unshed tears stained her eyes as no one tried to help her up.

* * *

"_She will be my slave, whipped and beaten… She_will _leave this palace in shame – broken - !"_

* * *

She laced her bony hands through the ivory silk. Her head was crowned with white satin roses as soft white velveteen covered her face, hiding her _true_beauty from ignorant eyes. Tears trickled down her pink tinted face as her gaze travelled towards the haunting mirror.

Rain thundered down onto the palace, she could hear the nobles searching for cover as they waited for it all to begin – a new beginning. No one knew how the new lady would look; only the Queen knew. The Monarch ordered her to be seen by the Queen.

No one knew about her dangling rosy-pink hair that the second wife had or the dusky emerald-green eyes that shined out all of her secrets. Not one knew that the king would be marrying a mere farm girl.

Unshed tears crystallised her alluring eyes as her pink tresses fell freely around her torso, masking her from wondering travellers. She appeared to be _pretty_, and for once she couldn't deny the charming feeling of looking elegant.

She was not yet near as beautiful as the Queen, but she felt pretty and elegant. Her undesired tears ran down her cheeks like the oldest wine from a bottle before she hastily wiped them away. She should not be crying, her tears had to be forgotten.

The past did not exist anymore, it was a place that no one knew and she _prayed _it stayed that way. Her future lay before her now, and if she must act like the Queen's slave and breading the Monarch children, she'd do it with a heart full of agony.

Her marriage would offer her sickly father a few pennies, something that he could never earn on his own. Pennies that she would also never see, but she couldn't care because her father needed those pennies more than her.

She lifted her shoulders up and smiled gently – a heartbroken and joyless smile – but it could've brightened anyone's day, making them believe that her smile was true. That she was happy and thankful for the life she got. Everything was empty lies, hollow shells that held only pain and fear.

She gasped for breath when she slowly lifted her milky-white dress, bloody roses resting carefully in her hands. It was a symbol of love and passion, two things that life would never grace her with because she couldn't control her fate anymore.

The image was bewitching, too bewitching that it couldn't be her reflection staring back. Everything would be alright; she promised herself, because she'd finally have someone or gain a _reason _to not give up.

She swiftly wiped away the last tears that she would shed; there was no need for such miserable thoughts on this day. It didn't stop the hollow feeling of agony from enveloping her, swallowing her up into an abyss of endless darkness.

_Haruno Sakura – _she was not her anymore, she was just going to be second best. It was a name that could not be called 'best', because she was just here to give the Monarch something that the Queen could not give – a child.

The image softly smiled back, reflecting her heartbreaking and joyless face and yet, she _seemed _ecstatic. Her image fooled herself, making her snort as she brushed her small bony hands against the extravagant velveteen.

She frowned when she heard the door slam shut behind her, alerting her of an intruder trying to get close to her. The harsh sound of the slamming door echoed endlessly throughout the dark room.

The thunder sprinkled ear-piercingly against the red crossed glass, dark devilish snakes framed around the deep red crystal glass with glowing yellow eyes that stared into her soul. Darkness blanketed over the snakes as they tried to hiss for someone to set them free with a gaze.

She couldn't look at their eyes and ignored them thoroughly, because looking through or in their eyes reminded her of her own trepidation. She didn't need to see it because the past would wash over her again, drowning herself with tears.

Her hands sluggishly snaked around her waist, slowly picking up the rich velveteen. She carefully but deadly lifted the laced silk – the colours slashing against the black under dress she had to wear. Milky-white was all that she could see when she dropped the gown.

The tightly dressed corset, cream-coloured lace wrapped around her chest. The only skin that was shown by the dress was the pure pale neck and the soft curve of her breast, something that should only be seen by the man that was to wed her.

This was her weddings, something that she had been wishing for since she was a mere infant and knew that it was only meant to be shared with your true love. She wasn't marrying the love of her life.

She slowly lifted her head upwards, sluggishly turning her head to look for the intruder. No one was to see her, not now at least for she would be revealed as nothing more than second best, a replacement for the Queens mistakes.

As she turned her head, her long curly tresses flowed around her soft curved face blinding everything but dark onyx-coloured eyes that stared at her with an emotionless soul.

* * *

"_Damn… how can _she _be second best to the Queen? She is so bewitching, bastard; you are one fortunate King."_

* * *

"_Milord…!"_Her breath caught in her throat with dryness as she stared at his dark onyx-coloured eyes. Emotionless as she was first told, but not once did they say how elegant and enchanting they where to his features.

She only knew now how hard this marriage was honestly going to be. Her palms had gotten sweaty in mere seconds in his gaze and her breathing shortened, coming out in soft pants that only she could hear – or so she thought.

She had heard about the Monarchs bewitching looks from gossiping villagers but all the words that they used to describe him were soundless. Those words were a disgrace to his elegant features. He was blessed by the Gods.

Only a God could create such a perfect body that proved to be fit for a king. His inky-black hair spiked a little upwards en backwards, standing at an unnatural level with his soul capturing onyx-coloured eyes. Sharp cheekbones complemented his face faultlessly as a devilish frown graced his features, crowning his flawless snow-white skin.

"Sasuke." His name rolled from his tongue in a chilling, emotionless way. He had a voice that was meant to be heard, eerily rich and husky. His voice might have been as soft as silk to her; she wouldn't have noticed the different.

"Forgive me Milord, but I was informed to call you by that title." She wanted to escape, the strong urge of wishing to be running through tall and scratchy grass in her under dress, like she did when she was a young child.

She longed to feel free again, to escape this fate that was bestowed upon her – a path that took her to a place that was not something she was or wanted to be. Her being, begin trapped in a gloomy cage that she couldn't fight.

"You where informed incorrectly." Her emerald-green eyes travelled over his figure. He wore traditional clothes – dark, rich clothes for the celebration. He seemed flawless through her eyes, something that she despised immediately.

She bowed innocently, lifting her dress up sluggishly. She bowed her head; tresses of rosy pink hair concealed her milky-coloured face. "Forgive me then, Sasuke-sama?" She questioned uncertainly, trying to get his approval.

He grunted lowly, shrugging his shoulders as she lifted herself up. "You are to call me Sasuke, no more Milord's'. You are here to give me an heir to the kingdom, is that understood?" He walked towards her, his hands snaked towards her lower back.

"You are not to talk back to me. You will be treated as a noble, a queen, but you will not be one." He paused, pushing onto her back. "You will be mine for when I call onto you, you must be there."

Sakura blinked haltingly, she did not want this! Her heart shattered, piercing into her body making her bleed inwardly. She clutched her sweaty palms tightly onto the milky-white velveteen but she still nodded to everything that escaped his plum lips.

"You are only here to bear children for the Queen is not able to carry a child." He glanced down at her and scowled. "You are nothing… remember that, for you are and may never be more than the young farm girl that her father sold to pay me."

His words had cut her because she knew he was speaking the truth. Every small sound that came out of his mouth was the truth for she was _just_a young farm girl. She was barely seventeen; she was still just a child.

She was innocent and pure, something that most men craved for - to capture a young girl and make her his -. With or without the girls' fathers' permission, they did not care. They would take what they wanted.

It felt worse than being taken like that. No one cared that she was caged to a life that had to be lived as _nothing_, a second wife to a man that didn't care for her in anyway. To a Monarch that was feared throughout the countries, he was known for his cruelty and yet, not one would oppose against him for he was their ruler that was loved for being feared.

She gulped faintly, letting her milky-white velveteen gown fall onto the stony floor. Smiling sadly as Sasuke pushed her towards the colourful wooden door, calmly walking next to her as his face turned emotionless again.

"It's time…" The words barely left his mouth when he pushed her through the room, embracing the wondering eyes that landed straight at Sakura as she smiled faintly at them all.

Knowing that they all could see that she did not want this, that they knew somewhere in their little minds that she felt caged. Captured by life way too soon, barely even a woman and barely even seventeen.

Nothing more than a fraud face that would be shown as the second wife, _the second best._The replacement in getting an heir…

* * *

"_It was not wise, not at all. Treating her like a mere slave… she is still so young, still a child."_

* * *

The soft velveteen felt compelling against her naked skin. The ceremony was brilliant – for everyone but her. Ruby-coloured rose petal covered the floor as she walked towards the priest with Sasuke walking peacefully next to her.

His hands pushing her forward, smoothing out the path towards her new life, but that was it. It was not a smooth road, instead it was a rocky road with vultures roaming the sky searching for its pray, waiting with deadly eyes for her to die.

Angry thunder roared deeply through the sky as gloomy clouds covered up the shining sun that bestowed happiness with malevolent creatures roaming about, watching her every move, just waiting for her to fall – to become weak enough to be destroyed.

But it was all over, it had happened. She was not _Haruno Sakura,_ a normal farm girl with big dreams anymore; she just turned _Uchiha Sakura_– the second one. Nothing worth anything, she could not have dreams because her new fate doesn't allow it.

_Nothing_more for her to hold onto but displeasing corrupted places _(dreams)._

The wedding had happened with millions of travelling eyes that wanted to stand witness to the blessing of the second Queen, the second _wife _– a replacement. She wasn't who she wanted to be, she was what _her father _needed her to be.

She felt sweaty and miserable but that was soon forgotten after the wedding when he led her towards his chambers. Their wedding night needed to be complete with the intimate act of _intercourse. _

Her eyes crinkled closed and her nose pinched up high as she clutched strongly onto the soft velveteen as another wave of despicable pleasure embraced her. She curled her toes and tried to swallow a betraying moan. It was wrong, but he was her husband and had a right to take her most precious gift.

Her breath came out in short pants as she travelled her fingers hungrily through his alluring inky-black hair. His hungry kissed invaded her collarbone and neck as his soft lips parted against her silky white skin, making her groan.

His eager tongue traced over her skin again, leaving nothing more than a burning wet trail enhancing the pleasure. She _loathed_how she wanted this to never end. How it felt _right_as he thrust into her, deeply and harshly.

His throaty groans compelled her as he grounded harder into her and her sharp yet soft moans made him move faster. He couldn't control himself with her walls clutching tightly around his erection. He was lost behind the point where he didn't care that he was her first.

She let out another shaky moan, tugging and pulling at his hair to get him to kiss her again as she lifted her hips upwards, making him push harder into her tight walls. He had begun to use more force, going wilder and she groaned out in the pain.

Nipping and biting someone was not something that she was used to, because she never had any type of relationship before. She wanted to wait for the right time – the right someone. She had never expected that this _act _could be such a pleasurable experience.

She felt dizzy when she cried out again. The most dreaded pain felt like the highest pleasure. She twisted her arms around his back as she pulled him closer, needing him to be everywhere on her body.

A loud moan betrayed her as Sasuke bit down on her collarbone, sucking away the blood as he thrust deeper into her tight hole. She tried to meet his hips and deep thrust halfway, but he was moving faster than she could keep up.

He groaned hungrily and Sakura smiled sadly, cupping his face as she pulled him from her neck to stare deeply into his clouded onyx-coloured eyes. She travelled her bony hands down his strong arms as he kissed her hungrily.

She pushed her tongue past his soft lips, slowly playing with his tongue and making him thrust faster and harder than before. She gasped into his mouth as she clutched onto him, her nails raking through his skin.

She pulled him fiercely deeper into her when he pushed his tongue into her mouth, not giving her a chance to deny him entrance. He was fighting to stay in control.

Sakura frowned into the kiss when he bit hard onto her tongue, drawing blood. She struggled against him, trying to get him to slow down and relax but he only attacked her mouth harder, drawing more blood from her.

Her struggles stopped when he gripped himself tighter against her small frame. She couldn't control her moans any longer, her mind clouded with nothing but mere pleasure that she forgot about the blood dripping from her mouth. She felt sweaty and sticky against his body as she clung onto him.

He let her lips go and she felt voiceless when she saw her blood coming from his mouth, he pushed his teeth against her sweaty skin. She let a soft giggle escape when she left him sucking at her chest.

Sakura moaned loudly as she trailed her fingers through his hair. She felt close, too close and she knew _something _was coming, but uncertain to what _it _was. She had this nagging feeling at the back of her head that as soon as _this _was over, he'd throw her out of his chambers.

She didn't want to think about that, not when her stomach and her groins contracted violently as small whimpers escaped her mouth. She pulled harshly onto his hair as she curled her toes, wanting desperately to know what was making her feel like that.

Her body felt sweater than before and she was forcefully shaking. Her torso tightened unbearably and she moaned out, calling on him through a throaty whimper that made him groan.

She clutched her eyes closed as she felt the tightening in her torso snap violently, making her whimper out his name again. He stilled above her, the feeling of her release sending him over the edge and groaning out her name in the most seductive voice that she had ever heard as he spilled his seed inside of her.

He pulled out of her harshly, not caring if he'd hurt her. He lay back onto the bed he covered up his torso with the ebony-coloured velvet coverlet as Sakura clutched the soft velvet against her chest. She tried to get the moist feeling from her groins away, feeling bumbling.

A frown graced her face as her mind cleared-up from the pleasure. She wanted to hide and cry, she felt violated in ways she had never thought before and was scared, fearing that her feelings were wrong.

She glanced towards him, lifting her head up slowly only to meet with sharp onyx-coloured eyes and a deep frown placed on his face as he stared at her intensely. Confusion ran over his eyes, glazing it with doubts she'd never seen before, but it was only for a few seconds.

She twisted her torso falsely as she curled up beside him, cradling herself as she commanded herself not to cry. It felt like she was violated and she _loved _it, it was not something that she wanted to feel.

Her eyes were clouded with unshed tears as she swallowed her sulks. She knew she had been send – ordered – to bear children for the Monarch, but she never wanted to _like _the feeling of him begin near her.

She despised herself for wanting to be near him! He was the one that caged her into a life that she did not want. She hated him, she hated their bewitching Monarch and yet, she _loved _begin anywhere close to him.

It destroyed her, ruining her thoughts about running away. She wanted to just run and never look back, but to be free was something impossible especially is you _like _being near your prison. She _loathed _him for doing this . . .

* * *

"_She made me feel alive for a second when I looked into those enchanted joyless emerald eyes…"_

* * *

**^.^**

**A/N:**I was actually thinking of putting this as a one-shot on _Faire L'amour_– my one-shot fic… But as I wrote this, I got the whole full story inside my head and I just had to post this as a full story! So hope you liked this…This probably won't have a lot of chapters, but I am going for more than ten!

I know, rewrote it but I am busy with my exams and I'm really going to try and finish the second chapter tomorrow! I know a lot of people has been waiting for a long time, so don't fear it should be up in this week!

**Please forgive:**sloppy lemon/lime… don't know myself really? I didn't really want to go deeply into the lemon/lime that much, I wanted it more of Sakura's perspective – so I know it _is_kinda sloppy…

**Note:**Let's see who can guess who said what every time I skipped to the next part…

_**Review…**__please!_

~Dragenruler


End file.
